The perfect gift
by Dana-Eliza
Summary: Itachi is looking for the perfect birthday present for Deidara, but can't think of anything. And where is his best friend in this time of need? Hints of yaoi, but no actual lemon, sorry... ItaDei. Not sure if this should be M-rated or T-rated...


For Deidara's birthday! Although it kind of is more about Itachi... But still happy birthday, Deidara!

And congratulations to me, because this is story number 50... ;)

...

For weeks now he had been looking for the perfect gift, but still nothing seemed right. Itachi was getting rather desperate now the day was getting closer and closer. And now he only had one more day to actually find something or else he certainly had hell to pay. Deidara would not like it if he didn't get a present from his boyfriend. It wasn't like Deidara was the demanding type, expecting a very expensive gift or something like that. But Deidara did give a lot about the gesture. As long as it was something that came from the hard.

And that was exactly what Itachi had been struggling with. How do you express your love for someone with an object? How can that tell exactly how much Itachi cared about the blonde. This was really hard and his friends weren't helping at all.

'Why don't you buy him some handcuffs,' Hidan offered with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Itachi's answer was a roll of the eyes. First off he would be showing his love with something sexual and that never really worked with Deidara who immediately jumped right on it, claiming Itachi was in it for the sex. And secondly they already had a pair, of course.

'Maybe you can buy him something for the house. Deidara loves to decorate it,' Konan chipped in and it was a good idea if it wasn't for the very impersonal part of it. Itachi could buy some nice accessories, but it wouldn't mean anything.

Unfortunately his best friend wasn't here yet, because Kisame certainly would've come up with the most brilliant gift in the world. Whatever Itachi lacked, Kisame just brought to the table and it worked. They had been friends for a long time and Itachi cherished their friendship a lot, especially at times like these, but his friend was nowhere to be found.

Itachi flopped down on a bench, feeling his friends' worried eyes boring into him. Yes, he was screwing this up and if there was something he didn't want to, it was that. He loved Deidara ever since he first laid eyes on him, but expressing that has always been Itachi's weakness. He was just a closed off Uchiha who rather kept his feelings inside, unlike Deidara who threw them right in his face. It was something Itachi admired in Deidara.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket and quickly Itachi flipped it out, reading the text Kisame had sent him.

_I'm sorry, I'm not going to make it. I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Kisame_

What?! He couldn't do this to Itachi. He couldn't leave him here without a clue of what to buy. Itachi was so screwed. This was it. There were no other options anymore. He would just buy something nice for in the house and disappoint Deidara tomorrow. Hopefully the blonde would forgive him and stay with him forever. Otherwise Kisame would have hell to pay.

…

The following morning everything went fluently. Itachi congratulated Deidara with a lovely morning kiss and Deidara made sure it lasted long enough, just to his liking. And then the raven made some nice breakfast with all the things his boyfriend loved the most. He went all out, just to make up for the present he would be giving Deidara later. Itachi was definitely postponing that till the end of the day, hoping the rest of the day would've tired Deidara out enough and make him forget all about the crappiness of it.

As Itachi was about to get everything ready for the party later in the afternoon, Deidara forced him to join the blonde under the shower and Itachi had nothing to complain there. Deidara wanted to enjoy this day to the fullest and Itachi was there to fulfil every need. He made love to Deidara under the warm beam of water in the shower, their hair plastered on their faces as moans rippled from their lips. Itachi made sure he kept the blonde close, letting his love flow through their bodies or at least he hoped he did.

After the shower Deidara got himself ready, putting on some new clothes and fixing his hair until it was perfect. While Itachi got the party settled, making sure Deidara's parents had the nice chairs and the cake was ready to be cut. Most of their friends would come in the evening while family came during the day. It would be a long day for both of them, but Itachi found it worth it. It was a special day.

The afternoon went by okay. They had some calm conversations with Deidara's parents and then some discussions with his own, because his father insisted on Deidara getting a job at their company. Which Deidara definitely didn't want. Thankfully they only stayed for about an hour.

And then the house started emptying again, the family leaving, making room for the friends. Most would come later, but you always had a few early birds. Like Hidan who wanted to start drinking as soon as he could.

Konan brought her new boyfriend over and Deidara seemed to be having fun talking about him to the girl. Of course because he had dated a redhead before. Not something Itachi liked to be reminded of, but Deidara didn't seem to miss Sasori at all, so he wouldn't get jealous over it. The blonde could be enthusiastic about Konan's new boyfriend and he was quite handsome.

But as the evening progressed Itachi started getting more and more nervous, knowing he would need to give his present before it was midnight. And why was Kisame still not here? His best friend should be here for moral support. Kisame was never late, but everyone was here already, except him.

Itachi flopped down on the couch, looking around the room where everyone was drinking and just having fun. The party seemed to be a success and Deidara already had received some lovely presents, some even better than the one he got.

Speaking of the devil, Deidara sat down beside Itachi and leaned his head on the raven's shoulder, sighing on content. 'It might be a horrible thing to say, but I am glad when everyone is gone and it's just the two of us,' the blonde said softly, fumbling with Itachi's hand lovingly.

Itachi smiled softly as a response and kissed Deidara on top of his head. He wondered if Deidara still thought that when he found out Itachi couldn't even give him a great gift and instead had something lame. 'You know I love you with all my heart, right?'

Deidara leaned back and turned, looking up at Itachi with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his lips. 'Of course I know, silly.' And then the smile faltered. 'Is something wrong?'

At that moment Itachi couldn't look Deidara in the eyes anymore, feeling too ashamed of himself. This of course made Deidara's thoughts only worse, creating much more drama than was needed. But before Itachi could actually answer Deidara's question, confessing about his lame gift, his best friend slammed the door open and greeted everyone cheerfully.

'Hey guys!' Kisame called out, waving at everyone. 'Happy birthday, Deidara.' He pointed at the blonde who was still sitting beside Itachi and quickly Deidara got up to greet Kisame and to receive the rather large package that Kisame had brought. 'I also have Itachi's gift for you,' his best friend then said, holding up the actual huge package.

Itachi's eyes widened and his mouth turned agape. His gift for Deidara?! When the hell did this happen and why didn't Kisame say anything about it? The only thing he got in response to his look was a wink from his friend. The guy better explain it all.

'I was wondering when you would give me something,' Deidara said, turning back to Itachi with a big smile on his face. He quickly started unwrapping it, throwing the paper to the side and once uncovered the smile faded away and his blue eyes widened slightly. He just stared at some sort of frame, but Itachi could only see the back.

Slowly Itachi rose from his seat and started walking towards Deidara, but was stopped once the blue eyes focused on him again. He didn't quite get the look he was getting. Deidara looked rather sad, but somehow he also didn't. It scared Itachi a little bit.

'I-it's beautiful,' Deidara stammered, looking down at the frame again.

Itachi looked at his best friend, trying to get some sort of explanation for this. And then Kisame started talking.

'It was something Itachi told me a while back about how you would love to have a painting of the both of you, so everyone would see you would belong together once they walked into your house. So after a while of planning, we came up with a painting with several images of you two together. That's why the overflow looks better than when it's just a collage.' Kisame was pointing something out on the frame and Deidara softly nodded, listening to the whole story. 'I think you recognise most pictures of you two together, but they do seem a little more beautiful this way, don't they?'

It was true that Itachi had once talked about a painting and how Deidara would love to have one in the living room, but the planning together was a lie. It was what Kisame had done for Itachi, just to help him out. If Itachi had remembered that idea and had given it enough thought, he might've come up with the same thing, but that is where Kisame came in and actually did create it. He saved Itachi big time and he owed his best friend one. He saved Itachi big time and he owed his best friend one. He saved Itachi big time and he owed his best friend one.

Carefully Deidara put the frame down and walked over to Itachi, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a long kiss. 'Thank you so much,' he murmured between kisses. 'I love you so much.'

And Itachi couldn't do anything but wrap his arms around Deidara's waist and hug him back. He looked at Kisame for a moment, giving him a small smile.

'What are friends for?' Kisame mouthed with a grin. And it's true, because Kisame knew how much Itachi loved Deidara and how much he would stress about a gift and therefore not being able to find one.

And Itachi would do the same for Kisame whenever he needed him and that would be rather soon, because Kisame would need some help getting Deidara's ex-boyfriend to date him instead. And Itachi would be there for support along the way. Because that is what friends are for.

Characters © Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
